Closer
by Miko Potter
Summary: Why? Why did she love him? He really didn't know, so the only thing to do, was to tell him. GaaraxOC Title completely off topic.


Hey everybody! Long time no read right? Sorry been awfully busy. This is just something that came and I didn't want to let it go. Another one shot, sorry about that. If you've read my stories before you already know my OC Emily. If you don't then go check them out and make sure to leave a review ;) A really good song to listen to while reading this, or before or after is "Closer" by Taeyeon, the link of a video with english subtitles here - watch?v=Q4tY6V2zzyw on youtube of course. Well for now I'll shut up and let you enjoy the story not without saying that unfortunately I don't own Naruto. I only own Emily who owns lovely green eyes.

* * *

The reddening sky, the soft wind, the receding warmth, everything seemed to be perfect. All of it just waiting for the couple that was now talking at the Kazekage tower.

Gaara looked at the girl beside him, and wondered just what she saw in him. It had been haunting him for days, weeks really. Why?

Simple. A lot of people liked her. She was…not perfect, true, but she was sweet and helpful. To be completely fair she could be plain evil when she wanted to and should not be messed with when she wasn't in a good mood or hadn't slept enough outside of missions, but she was caring, thoughtful, honest, loyal strong and smart.

She, like all the kunoichi of her age was fun to be around but dead serious when on missions.

He, well he knew he was a good fighter, _and _he was the Kazekage, which obviously counted for something because, as he had been reminded over and over by his playful girlfriend and younger brother, he had enough fangirls to give around.

On the other hand, how was it possible for people to forgive a monster so easily? How could they forget what he did just like that? Even when he was told that everyone deserved a second chance every time he wondered this aloud, he still found it hard to believe. Partly because he knew if someone had done such terrible things to him, he would find it hard to forgive in the depth of his heart.

-Gaara- her voice sounded amused as opposed to annoyed as she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to her.

-Sorry? - He turned to face her. She sighed.

-Honestly, you're hopeless- she said smiling as she turned to face the window instead-but tell me, why have you been so distracted lately? Is something wrong?-

He didn't know what to say, Emily's soft voice was calling for honesty, but something as foolish as this….surely he couldn't trouble her with this sort of thing…

-Just tell me, I won't laugh- she said, her voice responding to his thoughts.

-Why do you like me? - He said it plainly. Bluntly like only he or Sai could do it. He had wanted to say love, but he felt like that was too big of an assumption to make.

-What? – It was really a question. She was really surprised; it was most unlike him to ask these kinds of things.

-Why do you like me?- he repeated softly, almost losing the nerve to say it again.

She smiled, still looking out the window, then she turned to him slowly.

-Ok, first I want to make something really clear. I don't like you. I love you, and I thought by now you would have realized that. I'm hurt- she said adding the last part jokingly.

He stared straight into her eyes not breaking the eye contact. She stared straight back with slight difficulties. His gaze was just too intense.

-And also…there are many reasons I can have to love you. You shouldn't be asking at this point you know, but if you must know…I'm not sure.-she paused.

- I could love you for your great looks, but I don't think that's quite it. I could love you for your bravery, your strength, your power, your sincerity….but that's not quite it either. The truth is-she hesitated before going on.

- I love you because you bring out the best in me….when I'm with you I just don't want to go away, and the fact that you're so nice, even though all these bad things happened to you…the way you're willing to protect the people who turned their backs on you….I love all that. No. I love you. As a whole. As a person. The way you are, because a lot of people think it also means loving your flaws but no. I love you and because I love you I can only embrace your flaws, and make up for them on my own. I don't need to have a reason. I just love you. - she fell quiet very suddenly after the whole speech.

He stared at her, completely speechless. He was….touched? The young Kazekage felt a sudden rush of affection towards this girl who was willing to love him despite the dangers. Because they both knew it was dangerous for her. They had talked about it. He had tried to get away.

Whatever he tried she didn't give in. Emily knew he had, at least, grown fond of her. She knew it, so she didn't let him turn her down just because it was too dangerous. And to be completely honest, both Gaara and Emily knew that she was completely capable of taking care of herself.  
It was a risk she was willing to take, and because of his newly found need for her he let her take that risk.

In that moment he did something both unusual and unexpected. He took a step closer and embraced her.

She was shocked at first, but then she returned the hug softly. It was sweet and intimate in a way only they could understand. Through that hug feelings and thoughts were exchanged. In that moment they both realized just how close they'd grown. Just how much they really needed each other.

Without breaking the tender embrace Gaara whispered softly

-I love you too- The black haired girl smiled at his words and buried her face in his chest.

This person who was holding her had many doubts and felt insecure, this was a person who had to lead a village and still deal with his inner demons. This person she loved and whom she couldn't live without really loved her back. Just that one thought was enough for her to be happy.

-What? I gave you a whole speech of why and how I love you and that's all I get back?- she said teasingly as she pushed away from his chest.

He looked upset for a moment and was about to protest but she spoke up first.

-That…that was so much more than I expected…and all I need. Thank you for loving me-

They looked at the beautiful sunset, thankful to have found each other.

* * *

If you liked this story please review. If you didn't like it, please review. If you're going to flame me, I beg you...please DON'T review ñ_ñ I assume not everybody will want to flame this so please, really review. Another great song to listen to after this story or while reading it again is "In your eyes" by Onew and the link is here - /watch?v=NQIgMk0YeJ8 I wrote this after a long time, therefore I may be a little rusty. Please forgive any mistakes and of course constructive criticism is always accepted. Until next time! Hopefully I'll take less to come back next time.


End file.
